In modern integrated circuits it advantageous to form contacts from the front surface into to substrate itself. In SOI wafers this means contacting the layer under the buried oxide layer from the upper layer. However, existing fabrication techniques for substrate contacts require precise lithography and can result in higher contact resistances than would be desired. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.